


Solangelo and there love child

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Jiper, Lolita, Lolitia, M/M, Original Character(s), caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, otp, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico Solace (Nico took his last name after some convincing after they got married) live happily with there teenaged daughter Bianca (Nico wouldn't let her be named anything else) and put up with all the drama that comes with. (Mainly drabbles and loose head cannons strung together.)<br/>(Mature because who knows what I'll write later?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was bad. Really bad.

Nico and Will stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. There was music blasting from the room at the beginning of the hall that seemed to be a mix of panic at the disco, marina and the diamonds, and 5 seconds of summer. Yes there daughter was sad.

Will was the first to walk up the stairs and into the room, seeing his black haired, pale, Lolita daughter lying on the bed. She looked almost completely like Nico except for her eyes which she got from Will.

He walked over and touched her shoulder comfortingly and sat down on the bed next to her before asking "Honey what's wrong? Did something happen today?"

Bianca just sighed and finally sat up, she felt pathetic. Here she was an extremely powerful second generation demigod and she was crying over a boy of all things. "You won't understand dad…"

Will crossed his arms as Nico walked into the room and turned down the speakers quitely and looked over at her with obvious concern on his face "Bianca come on don't be ridiculous of course we will."

Bianca just sighed and said "Okay I was talking to Zoë (Percy and Annabeths daughter) today and she started to talk about how so damn happy her brother is with Taylor (Jason and Pipers daughter) and for awhile it didn't bother me because you know sometiems you don't get the people you like b-but," her voice started cracking "I don't know why all of a sudden my heart just got punched in the face over the fact that he didn't like me but it did and now it just hurts because I-i really liked him!" She felt like such an idiot saying that. In a world with filled with monsters that could attack her at any second she was crying over boy trouble?

However the immediate hug from her dad, Nico, and him saying "Jackson boys tend to have that effect on are family honey. It's okay." She let her start crying again as she hugged her her dad.

As for Will he sat there and watched his husband and daughter hug and silently bond over the fact that they had both had there hearts broken by Jackson boys and because of that he had to hold back the smile that fought to show up on his face because of how sweet they looked


	2. Camp half blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca sits on the beach, hanging out with the remaining sevens children until something happens no one ever excpected

Bianca sat with her friends on the beach at Camp half blood. They'd been training all day so it was nice just to hang out with all her friends calmly although she still felt a small pang in her heart seeing Taylor Grace and Logan Jackson together. She ignored it though and just talked to her cousin and best friend On Zang, why On? Well according Frank wanted to give him an actual Chinese name because that's what his grandmother would have wanted so they went with a name that meant peace. Although…no one at camp never called him that, his nickname was Hazy. If Chiron asked why it was because he acted like his mother more then his father but it also didn't help that if he wasn't training he was getting high with his step cousin. So there they sat him him smoking up and Bianca talking to him and the rest of them in her camp half blood t-shirt and jeans, probably her second favorite outfit after some of her favorite dresses but that's bessides the point. That day something happened no one expected. In the distance the teenagers saw a ship sailing towards there beach and letting there fighting instincts take over they got there weapons out. Taylor Grace with a celestial bronze sword from the camp armory, Logan and Zoë Jackson with riptide, yes Percy the riptide. A present from his father, and her mothers draken bone sword. On of course had a bow and arrows and Bianca had her own Stygian iron sword made by her father. It was her birthday present when she turned 13 (plus new earbuds! That was a good birthday…).  
They watched the ship just peacefully come up to the docks though it looked like it could have caused some serious damage and who they saw ok deck, after they ran up to it of course, nearly made then all pass out from shock.   
There stood Leo Valdez with a beautiful woman and a teenage boy who looked like he could be there son.  
Leo just smiled at all of them and said "Well it looks like I'm not the only one who got busy the last few years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Caleo! I have plans for there son hehe~ anyway tell me what you guys think and if you have any nickname/name ideas for the kids tell me. Please and thank you.


	3. Aphrodite can be a bitch

Needless to say it was a tearful and happy reunion. It was such a big deal that the Romans even came down to Camp Half Blood (Okay so it wasn't that weird for a few to come down but literally ALL of them came down.)  
While the seven, plus Nico and Will of course, had there tear filled reunion there kids went to where they usually to hide from attention. The Hades cabin.  
They sat there talking about really anything but the big party that was going on outside.  
However there little time alone away from there parents fame was interrupted when Leo's son walked in.   
His eyes widen and he actually looked a little embarrassed "Oh sorry…I was just looking around."  
On, Taylor, Zoë, and Logan stood up almost immediately before On said "It's okay man we were just about to leave anyway." Of course that was a lie but this kid just reminded them that there parents were probably trying to find them and introduce them to these two new people now so they left.  
Bianca however stayed and got up and looked at the boy "So your the Valdez kid? Must be nice to have such a big welcome. I mean you guys have been here for about three days and all of a sudden your undead celebrities."  
The boy shrugs "It's nice I guess." He half smiles at her "My name is Sammy by the way. From how you look Im guessing your Bianca."  
She shrugs "Yep. Could you tell by the blue eyes or the pale skin?" She was trying to be sarcastic but there was something about this guy that she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SammyXBianca :3 I like it and I know it's kind of an immediate ending but don't worry it'll continue next chapter or I'll edit and add it in ^_^'


	4. The feels (don't hate me for this please XD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter says please don't hate me for this. I couldn't resist it.

Will and Nico looked at there daughter who at the moment was lying in the middle of her bedroom floor. The shock had been so great she didn't even make it to her bed.  
Will couldn't really blame her he would have felt the same way but Nico…he hasn't always been the smartest demigod.  
"I just don't get it," he said "so Zayn left what's the big deal?"  
Wills eyes widened in horror as Bianca looked up from the rug and then proceeded to get up and explain with the most stone cold face and serious expression why Zayn Malik was the lifeline for One Direction and how after the first one leaves everything goes down hill.  
She then explained how that while she thought 5 seconds of summer was much better that One Direction was still her first boy band.  
After that she lied back down on her bed and started sobbing.  
Will just turned toward him and said "Never question a woman's sadness Nico. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry I couldn't pass up this opportunity okay? XD


End file.
